


Watanabi Usagi

by Angelchexmex



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelchexmex/pseuds/Angelchexmex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usa-chan gets torn. Hani loses it. Mori is depressed. The Shadow King doesn't know something. And it all revolves around Watanabi Usagi, a boy who died at the age of fifteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watanabi Usagi

**Author's Note:**

> All I know about this is that I got bored and when that happens oddness like this pops out.

In the complete silence of the Host Club, Mori bent down to pick up the quietly sobbing Hani, who still had a hold of his torn rabbit, Usa-chan. The guests had long since left and the only ones to witness the last part of Hani's breakdown were the other hosts, who could only watch in shock. None of them had ever seen Hani react so violently, and only Mori knew why. 

The day had started out as normal as any other, or at least as normal as Ouran ever got, and no one had expected how bad it would become. It was only when Hani and Mori had shown up at the Host Club that anyone realized something was wrong. Hani was smiling just a little too forcefully and had the most heartbreaking look on his face when he thought no one was watching, while Mori was more stoic than usual, his lips drawn in a tight line and body stiff. Tamaki had tried to get them both to talk but Hani only deflected every question and Mori answered everything in monosyllables if at all.

By the time the customers had arrived not one of the hosts had any idea what was wrong with their friends and were barely able to concentrate on the girls they were entertaining. Thankfully, none of the girl’s really noticed, or at least they didn’t comment on it, and everything went off without a hitch. At least until one of Hani’s guests became jealous of how attentive he was towards Usa-chan compared to her. When she grabbed for the doll Hani reacted automatically and yanked it away, the sound of torn cloth silenced the rest of the room. That was when Hani got violent. Mori had barely been able to stop Hani from breaking the girl’s arm, and the fight that had ensued between the two friends was enough to send all the other guests running.

“What was that about?” Haruhi questioned holding tightly to Tamaki, fear evident in her eyes. 

“Usa-chan,” Mori replied wishing fruitlessly that they would find his answer enough. Usa-chan was a delicate subject, for Mori as well as Hani. 

“I know he loves it, but Usa-chan is still only a doll.” Hikaru stated while Kaoru nodded in agreement. Kyoya frowned behind the twins, Hani’s reaction was over the top but so was Mori’s. Mori had looked ready to kill when Usa-chan had been torn. In truth, the host still looked furious. 

“Usa-chan is not just a doll!” Hani screamed red rimmed eyes glowing in fury. “Usa-chan was never just a doll! I loved him!” Mori pulled Hani close murmuring to him in comfort. 

“Kyoya,” Mori stated raising his eyes to the ‘Shadow King’. Everyone was shocked to find Mori’s brown eyes swimming in tears. “What do you know of Watanabe, Usagi?” 

Kyoya frowned slightly before flipping open his black book. “Watanabe, Usagi was the first child of Watanabe, Tsubasa the owner of the Watanabe Editing corp. The young Watanabe heir was diagnosed with cancer at the age of eight and died seven years later at the age of fifteen in one of the Itou owned hospitals. His father had unofficially disowned the child when he found out about the illness. No one from the Watanabe family ever visited him and didn’t take care of the funeral. I am unaware of who did.” Kyoya finished closing his note book. 

The hosts turned back to Mori and Hani wondering what a dead man had to do with their odd actions. “Usagi-chan was my fiancé.” Hani whispered stroking Usa-chans floppy ears gently. “He was my little Usa-chan, our little Usa-chan.” 

“Our?” Haruhi questioned still clutching Tamaki, who had finally noticed, and Tamaki happily wrapped his arms around the girl.

“Usagi-chan was my fiance but loved Mori just as much as he loved me. Usagi-chan was the kindest most loving person in the world. He was everything good in the world and nothing bad.” Hani whispered stroking Usa-chan's ear gently. 

"Your parents betrothed you to a dying man?" Haruhi asked in horror before another part of her sentence registered in her head. "Your parents betrothed you to a man?" 

Hani didn't answer, too caught up in fruitlessly trying to fix Usa-chan by pushing his arm back into place. "Four years had passed since Usagi-koi had been diagnosed, everyone was beginning to think he would pull through." Mori spoke up, running his hands soothingly through Hani's hair. "And by that time both of our parents knew that Hani and I had declared our love to each other. They were looking for someone kind enough to allow us our relationship if it lasted that long."

Hani let out a broken sob and Mori pulled him closer for comfort. Haruhi, realizing this story would probably be long and difficult for both Mori and Hani, suggested they move from the floor and to one of the couches. Mori nodded in agreement and carried Hani over to a couch as Haruhi set about making tea. Once they were all settled Hani spoke up, his voice wavering but more mature than any of the members of the host club had ever heard it. "In the beginning Usagi-koi was just a friend. We visited him in the hospital and he was always happy to receive us, and from the beginning he knew that if we ever married it would be a marriage in name only. He never begrudged us that fact and when we first met he told me he expected respect and truth between the two of us but no more."

"He was the most selfless person I have ever met." Mori picked up the story. "And slowly we both began to grow feelings for him. It caused a strain between Hani and I." Hani turned to face his friend, and apparently lover, at the mention of a rocky time between the two. He cupped Mori's face in a soft palm and kissed the bigger host's lips gently. "Usagi-koi almost drove himself mad trying to figure out the problem and eventually resorted to bribing the hospital staff to lock us in the room with him until we solved the problem between us."

"When we both confessed to him at the same time we were all shocked." Hani giggled though the sound was watery from the tears he had shed earlier. "Mori and I began to fight and that was the only time I ever heard Usagi-koi raise his voice. He was furious at the both of us for not talking to each other and berated us for two hours."

Mori grinned with Hani at the memory of the pale, blue eyed boy who had shouted at them from hours and had seemed to tower over them even though he had been barely four feet and propped up on pillows while lying in a hospital bed. Not even the IV or other tubes attached to Usagi had made the small boy less intimidating. They had plied him with chocolates and balloons and stuffed animals for almost six months before Usagi had finally forgiven them for their stupidity. "Of course we didn't realize until nearly a year later that Usagi-koi had been angry at us so long because he thought we were mocking him, and using him to make each other jealous, when we declared our love for him."

"It took another two months of gifts and poems," Hani winced at that. Neither he nor Mori were good at poetry and Usagi had ended up laughing hysterically at their every try, but Usagi's joy was worth the humiliation. "But eventually we convinced Usagi-koi that we really did love him. The three of us had planned out our entire life and were just waiting for the doctors to give Usagi-koi a clean bill of health."

Hani stopped speaking and Mori was resolutely not looking at any of them. This time it was Kyoya who picked up the story. "Watanabe-san then relapsed and two weeks later was declared dead. Mid-afternoon on the twentieth of June, if I'm not mistaken."

'Today,' everyone realized at once. The tenseness of the two oldest hosts finally began to make sense.

Hani nodded his head, hands still clutching the torn Usa-chan. ”He left us Usa-chan, his favorite non-edible present." Because Usagi had loved sweets more than anything and always demanded Hani eat them with him, Hani hadn't been able to shake the habit since and, in truth, had never tried very hard. Mori had been their sweets regulator, though he had often fell victim to their combined puppy-dog eyes and gave in to their demands for more.

"And that's why you carry Usa-chan around with you all the time." Piped up Hikaru in understanding.

"And why you always let people who are sad hold him, because he always made you happier." Kaoru added.

"He always said the best way to handle hard problems is by smiling. Being happy makes others happy." Mori stated turn in a soft look on Hani, who never let himself be sad for very long. 

"And the best way to help people is stay quiet and let them speak to you. When someone comes to you with a problem they are almost always looking only for an ear to listen and shoulder to cry on." Hani's red and puffy eyes met the kind ones of his taller lover and they shared a look of love and old sadness that only the two of them could truly understand. 

"Um I-I could um," Haruhi stuttered as every host turned to stare intently at the girl. Steeling herself Haruhi spoke in a sure voice. "I could sew Usa-chan back up."

Hani and Mori froze, they hadn't even thought of such a thing as a possibility. "W-would you?" Hani gasped out hopefully and Mori's eyes lit up in a desperate sort of hope.

"I just need to bring him home with me tonight and tomorrow Usa-chan will be good as new." Haruhi nodded happily. She was glad she could help her friends and the joy she saw shining in their eyes was definitely worth the small effort it would take to sew the stuffed bunny's arm back on.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!" Hani cried throwing himself into Haruhi's lap. The girl chuckled returning the hug and smiling over his shoulder at Mori who looked as if he would pop from joy. 

"Well," Tamaki interrupted a grin spreading across his face, it was a relief after such a tense and sad talk. "I'd say it is time to head home." He paused for a moment, the glint in his eye he always got when he was planning something crazy present and mildly worrying to the other hosts. "And a new host club tradition. I declare June twentieth Bunny Day!" 

All of the hosts burst out into laughter, but they could all feel the true gratefulness radiating from Hani and Mori. A day dedicated to their lost love was more than they ever could have hoped for, now it wouldn't be only them remembering Usagi-koi, but a whole school.

Hani rubbed at his eyes in annoyance as he continued to stare at the ceiling of his room. It had been years since he slept without Usa-chan and he was feeling the absence of his bunny keenly. Rolling onto his side Hani thought over his options. He could continue to try and sleep, he could sneak into the kitchen for some snacks, or he could sneak into Mori's room and sleep with him. The first option was thrown out the quickest, and the second option because, while sweets were a hard thing to pass up, it was very likely Mori was having trouble sleeping as well and would appreciate the company. 

Finally decided on a course of action, Hani slipped from his bed and padded down the hall to Mori's room. The small host opened the door just a crack and peeked into the room, seeing no movement he opened the door further and went inside, making sure the door was fully closed behind him. Now he simply stood at the end of Mori's bed staring at the seemingly sleeping man. Maybe he shouldn't have come if Mori was already asleep, Hani thought sadly turning to leave the room, he would just head to the kitchen and find something yummy to eat instead.

"What's wrong Hani?" Mori's voice stopped Hani in his tracks and the smaller boy turned around to see his lover sitting up in bed and watching him.

"I can't sleep without Usa-chan." Hani admitted forlornly as he slowly walked back towards Mori.

"Come," Mori replied and Hani picked up his speed, jumping happily into Mori's bed and snuggling up with the taller host under the blankets. "Sleep," Mori commanded and Hani easily placed his head under the chin of his lover and closed his eyes.

"Hani," Mori drew out the name in warning as one hand reached down to clasp Hani's wrist. Hani pouted even as he pressed soft kisses into the juncture of Mori's throat. 

"If you didn't want this you wouldn't have offered me your bed." Hani replied and Mori let go of Hani's wrist. The blond boy grinned in triumph and pushed Mori onto his back before straddling the boy's waist. Hani wiggled slightly, brushing their erections together and drawing a moan from Mori. 

Hani smirked smugly and Mori, knowing that if he gave in too quickly Hani would be subtly bragging about it all the next day, grabbed the back of his lover's neck and drew him into a kiss. This time it was Hani's turn to moan at the sensation of a tongue slipping into his mouth and dueling with his own. Mori had always been the better kisser but Hani wasn't without advantages of his own. The smaller boy slipped his hand down Mori's chest and slipped it inside the dark haired boy's sleep pants to grasp the straining erection inside. He thumbed the slit on Mori's penis and grinned at the low whimper Mori let out.

"Don't tease," the larger host gasped out, breaking their kiss. 

"Then give me the lube." Hani purred in response and Mori almost dislodged Hani in his haste to grab the small tube that was housed in his nightstand. 

Hani was quick to slick up his fingers while Mori pushed of his sleep pants and spread his legs. The first two fingers slid in easily and Mori arched at the wonderful feeling. Since they had first confessed the I feelings for each other they had been regularly engaging in these activities but during the month of June they tended to abstain from such pleasures. The weight of Usagi's death didn't allow for such frivolous pleasures and Mori couldn't help but wonder what it meant for Hani to be willing to sleep with him during this time of mourning, especially because it was the day of Usagi's death.

"You shouldn't be thinking so hard Mori-koi." Hani scolded jabbing three fingers into the dark haired man's prostate in reprimand. Mori let out a sharp whine and pushed back against the fingers stretching and filling him so wonderfully, but he wanted more.

Two sets of brown eyes locked and Hani quickly removed his fingers at the heated look in Mori's eyes and quickly slicked himself up before sliding inside the warm tight heat of his lover. They both let out moans of pleasure at finally getting what they wanted. "So good," Hani groaned and Mori let out an affirmative grunt before wrapping his legs around the smaller man's waist and pulled him closer. Hani, taking the hint, began to move.

After nearly three weeks of celibacy, where before they had had sex at least every other day, neither Hani nor Mori lasted long and in mere minutes Mori let out a strangled: "Mitsukuni-koi," and came. 

Hani whimpered at the feeling of Mori's muscles milking and pulling his orgasm from him. A soft gasp of: "Takashi-koi," left his lips as he spilled himself inside his lover and then collapsed on top of the taller boy. 

Mori ran a hand through Hani's blond hair gently as they both came down from their high. "He wouldn't have wanted us to suffer every June like we have been would he?" Hani questioned but Mori gave no response and Hani let out a soft laugh. "But you already knew that. Its time to move on huh?" Hani paused for a moment before he looked up to meet Mori's eyes. "We'll never forget him though right?"

Mori's eyes softened with love and reassurance as he leaned down to press a kiss to his little lover's forehead. "Your right Takashi. It was silly to think we could ever forget Usa-chan."

The next morning Hani's smile was genuine and Mori was his usual quiet self with none of the tenseness from the day before. Usagi would never have wanted them to suffer because of him, and they never would again.


End file.
